


米受短打

by ls_ltk



Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 短且渣，祝食用愉快。
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Loconte, Mikelangelo Loconte/Other(s), Sid Glover/Mikelangelo Loconte
Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649290
Kudos: 9





	1. 斑点

温暖而干燥的手捉住Mikele的脚踝，就着卧姿将他双腿分开，掌心里的踝骨突出得让人心疼。他用膝盖去蹭Mikele柔软的腿根，即使闭上双眼，他也记得那里有一颗小小的斑点，乖乖贴在深褐色毛发延伸出去的位置。每一次看Mikele穿那条剪得乱七八糟的牛仔裤，他的视线都会忍不住下移，那些毛毛糙糙的线头和蓄意撕扯得更长的开口，为他、也为所有注视着他的人们留下无限的遐想。  
但只有他知道那里的皮肤有多么美妙的触感。不同于其他部位有松弛的趋向，柔软的，湿润的，甚至紧致的，光洁的皮肤，就像Mikele给人的第一印象：还是个不谙世事的孩子呢。  
他忍不住去想，究竟有什么人曾品尝过青涩的苞果，这样好的运气。Mikele的亲吻也像孩子，用力地吮着他的乳头，习惯于用牙齿确认一切领地，下颌冒出的胡茬蹭在胸前，痒痒的。  
没有开灯，月亮静静地在阳台的地砖摊开，像一汪朦胧的水，浅蓝色的光辉笼罩了整个房间。Mikele抬起的脸上，未来得及擦去的金箔柔和地闪着。  
他已打算将星星拆吃入腹。


	2. 流血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向我开枪吧  
> 我知道我不会流血

他额头上还残留着干涸、暗红色的血迹，冲着我眨眨眼睛，狡黠地扬起嘴角。  
“怎么称呼？”我问。  
他听出我话里的拘谨，便故意摆出一副无辜的表情，垂下双目。那让他显得格外温驯。像一头刚成年不久的鹿，顶着青涩稚嫩的角，低头啜饮脚下流淌的溪水。我从水面的倒影看到了牠。腹部交叠着深深浅浅的伤口，本应柔软而闪亮的皮毛被脓液和血污纠结，牠抬头看着我。看着我。  
“Cocozza。”  
他撕掉上身最后一缕衣料，把肮脏的衬衫甩在脚下，瘫倒在布满灰尘的旧沙发里，悠悠地向我伸出一只手。  
“有酒吗？”  
他看上去像是醉了，目光有些涣散。我从背包里掏出半瓶干白——不记得是何时从何处顺过来的——递给他。  
他咬开橡木塞子狠狠喝了一口，满足地咂嘴，又打了个嗝儿。下一秒酒瓶翻转过来，毫不留情地浇在他刚刚止血的腹部的伤口上。我闻到了酒精混杂血腥的味道，就在干冷的厂房里弥漫开来。他抖得像片落叶，姣好的脸蛋皱成一团，遍布擦痕的手指紧紧抠住沙发的扶手，偌大的空间里，回荡着他遏制不住的喘息和我的缄默。过了很久，他缓缓睁开双眼。我注意到他泛红的眼眶，以及下睫毛上挂着的几滴泪水。


	3. 混沌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拯救并告诉我吧  
> 我在你的混沌中有一席之地吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在Sid Glover看来，Mikelangelo是个欲迎还拒的婊子。

他不明白为什么Mikelangelo会做出那副表情，在舞台上，在众目睽睽之下，在同台乐手玩味且放肆的注视中。  
斜斜搭在髋部的皮带，被汗水浸湿的牛仔裤，还有剪碎的碎花罩衫。奇异而艳俗的搭配，也只有他敢光明正大地穿出来。  
他记得他们的第一次见面。在当场来了段即兴solo后，意大利人一把搂住他的肩，爽快地给予他称呼Mikele的权利。但在心里他还是习惯叫他Mikelangelo。因为Mikelangelo只是一个还带着点疏离、热情却自矜的过气歌手，Mikele却能对他做出任何事。  
几秒之前，Mikelangelo从舞台另一端冲过来，掀起一阵彩色的旋风，伴随着夸张的滑跪飞落在他面前，冲他扬起那张混合着汗水和金粉的脸。  
他忽然就很想把吉他甩到一旁，然后剥下裹在Mikelangelo身上的那堆不堪入目的花布，揪住他的头发，狠狠地，将双手绑在身后的麦架上，让他面朝观众跪在舞台中央。一丝不挂的意思是——连他手腕上缠的丝巾和固定手指的护具也一并摘掉，浑身赤裸着暴露在聚光灯下。  
他想象Mikelangelo不得不用力夹紧双腿、躬起上身努力掩藏他腹部松软的赘肉，因此暴露出一对精致的肩胛骨的样子。他会狠狠地将麦架踹正，扳起他的身体，直到冰冷的杆部紧贴他温热的臀缝。  
淡金色的碎发和苍白的皮肤像雪一样刺目。  
他很快地意识到自己的可笑。他看Mikele就像看到从前的自己，又或者是，未来的一种可能性。  
原来如此。  
电吉他错愕了几秒，又重新回荡在livehouse里。Mikelangelo抬起了双眼。  
他在晕染开的黑洞中逐渐放空自我，任凭意识滑落。那一瞬间，眼前的中年男人就像圣洁与欲望的糅合体，尽管跪在了他的脚下，却仿佛目含悲悯俯视一切。  
他不明白为什么Mikelangelo会做出那副表情，在他明确拒绝了一起沉沦之后，在四目相接彼此了然的眼神中。但无暇多想，因为Mikelangelo已将身体转向另一边，手脚并用，缓慢而艰难地爬行，露出上衣与牛仔裤之间一截明晃晃的腰，半遮半掩，仿佛无声的勾引。


	4. 泪痣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florent注意到，Mikele今天的妆容有些不一样......

Florent从社交平台中抬起头，随意一瞥。Mikele正举着手机自拍。像是刚刚结束了什么项目，补了个妆就去赶下一场聚会。  
“你......”  
Mikele转头看他：“嗯？”  
“你今天的妆......”Florent心情复杂，一时之间不知道该不该夸他。没有金粉，这很好，不用担心亲吻的时候金粉糊得他满嘴都是。没有碎钻，这也很好，否则那玩意儿蹭到眼睛里会很难受。没有飞上天的眼线，它们很收敛地窝在Mikele眼尾的细纹里，这样就算晕掉也没有太大关系。但是......谁来告诉他那颗该死的泪痣是怎么回事？  
偏偏Mikele一幅得意的样子，Florent下意识摸摸自己右脸上的那颗痣，Mikele以前有说过他的痣很性感吗。他忘记了。然而Mikele今天为自己点上的泪痣......实在是......相当性感。Mikele一向是愿意在妆容里添点花样的，它不像夸张的线条或是大片色彩的晕染，只是一个小小的墨点，竟会有这么惊人的效果。  
“好看吗？”Mikele问。  
Florent不想承认他在妒忌。妒忌今天上节目的其他嘉宾，甚至妒忌看过他这颗痣的粉丝，因为自己拥有的那颗，他有一种Mikele和他的某部分相连的错觉，但他不敢问。更不敢回答。似乎说出来就会斩断他们间业已形成的默契。他们永远不会成为彼此。此时的Florent在精神上竟如此贴近那位黑衣的乐师，可惜它不会发生在舞台之上，多么嘲讽。他诅咒所有能爱的人，为那颗他只能碰触却无法拥有的，泪痣。  
所以Florent只能用动作代替声音，他们都是善于歌唱的娼妓，此刻却紧紧闭着嘴巴。狭小的阁楼像一只哑掉的鸟，压抑的喘息声让它重新活了过来，抖落翅上的积灰。Florent将Mikele压在柔软的沙发扶手上，一只手解开男人的皮带。Mikele狠狠抽了一口气，颤抖着放松身体，一条腿出其不意地勾住他，迫使他靠近。他知道Mikele最敏感的部位，当然，他们在这张旧沙发上做过不知多少次，那时候Mikele的阁楼还漏雨，做到一半时雨水滴滴答答落下来，他们浑身湿透，在高潮的余韵里大笑。  
而现在，现在Florent不去想这张沙发上躺过几个男人，高的矮的胖的瘦的，去他的已婚，去他的恋爱中。Mikele在勾引他，这是意料之中的，他控诉自己薄弱的意志力。在很多时候Mikele非常明白该如何取悦他人，他化妆，穿奇奇怪怪的裤子，从来不为讨厌他的人驻足。他只要他在乎的人注意他。Florent只是刚好在大部分时间是那个人罢了。  
Mikele眼眶中浮上薄薄一层泪水，因为他过于强硬的索取，痣还在那里，安然无恙。Florent也觉得今天的自己一点都不Florent，可每当他看到那颗精心点上的痣，一股无名的火气就从心底窜上来，吞噬着他的理智。Mikele打扮成这样只是为了上节目吗，如果他今天不是心血来潮来看他，他这么用心地......Florent用手指狠狠摩擦着Mikele释放过的前端，他从没这样对待过Mikele，效果是立竿见影的。Mikele在过于强烈的刺激下挣扎着想脱开钳制，开始用柔软而绝望的声音恳求他，在以前他只会沉默地反抗，因为Florent不会让他难过。  
“Flo......”Mikele不由自主地颤抖着，似乎根本不知道他为什么生气，又是这样。Florent在那一瞬间忽然不想继续了，深深的无力感和挫败感翻涌而上，尽管如此，他手上还是持续着动作，看着Mikele终于在无助和羞耻中再度高潮，沙发上铺的毯子湿了一片，Florent反手将精液抹在Mikele的T恤上，用手指狠狠地擦拭他眼眶下方，那颗痣似乎是用强效眼线笔点上去的。Mikele的眼眶彻底红了。  
“我本来要去陪朋友吃饭的......”Mikele说，躲开了他的目光。  
Florent叹气，用施暴的手指温柔地为他揩掉泪水。痣已经消失了。


	5. Tatoue-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikele要完成一个大胆的挑战。

Mikele一手紧紧按着左腿，一边试图稳住自己操枪的手，咬紧牙关，又往前推进几毫米，机器的嗡嗡声在空旷的房间格外突兀。台灯闪烁了一下，陡然降低亮度，Mikele目前没有心思去管它，趁着之前的苦艾酒还有些作用，干脆一次性———  
操。谁知道扎自己居然这么疼。  
他开始庆幸自己设计的图案没有太多直线，也不需要打雾，但仅仅是割线就让他疼得如此厉害。Mikele想起师傅当年拍着自己的肩膀，语重心长地交待：Mikey，我知道你喜欢挑战，你很疯，但在你开始接活儿前，一定向我的枪发誓——你永远不要试着扎自己。说着师傅撩开自己的短裤，让他看大腿上歪歪扭扭的一行字。FUCK THE REGULATION。看到了吗。他打了个酒嗝儿，摇摇头。太丑了，操。  
Mikele记得当年他笑得差点找不到北，还在师傅醒酒后的第二天用客厅那台走音的三角钢琴弹奏A Mozart Reincarnated，师傅抄起针盒追了Mikele一整条街，扬言要像中医针灸一样把他扎到不省人事。Mikele边跑边回头冲他喊：傻子才会自己扎自己！我又不是傻子！  
......现在的他的确是个傻子。Mikele深呼吸，再次启动纹身枪，顺着那些转印的紫色线条，针头持续不断地在肌肤表层下游走，他知道他的手抖得厉害，因为兴奋和疼痛，还有一丝自取其辱的快意。针刺入的角度、怎样才有利于更好地移动，这些平时在真皮和假皮上练习过无数次的动作，在自己身上实现时居然是如此的......笨拙。Mikele像个刚刚学步的孩子，摇摇晃晃地走出第一步，然后沉浸在发现新大陆的惊异中。  
好样的。Mikele攥紧他的武器。骑士，向前。  
在苦艾酒的挥发中，一切都变得朦胧起来。持续的刺痛慢慢变得可以忍受了。Mikele着迷地看着针头划过的轨迹，第一次有种甘于献祭的奇妙感觉。纹身似乎是这样的，倾注心力在手下的作品上，或是完全信任持枪的人，相信他会创造出一个美的奇迹，无论哪一种，都是献祭，都同样令人心甘情愿地沉迷。  
Mikele把枪扔到工作台上，针头丢进桌脚旁的垃圾桶，擦掉最后一点紫色的转印痕迹。图案完成了，尽管不那么完美——比Mikele平时做的要逊色，但效果依然惊人。他现在可以拍着胸膛跟师傅说他能做到，并没有纹得像团狗屎。但那个胡子花白的爱喝酒的老头已经离开他很久很久了。  
Mikele无需对着镜子也知道腿上会呈现怎样的一番情景。稀疏的毛发被他提前剃掉了一部分，常年被牛仔裤皮裤包裹的大腿显得苍白，黑色的墨水不深不浅地浮在上面，他对自己的技术有自信。褪掉红肿后会是一个非常不错的纹身，他的情人们会喜欢的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1.fuck the regulation：海上钢琴师里1900弹琴时的段子，后面米嘲笑他师傅也是弹的那首钢琴曲  
> *2.来自叶慈《在本布尔山下》  
> cast a cold eye  
> on life，on death.  
> horseman，pass by！  
> 对生活，对死亡  
> 投上冷冷一眼。  
> 骑士，向前！


	6. 转盘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikele在一个陌生的地方醒来，迎接他的是......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other/Mikele

醒了？  
黑暗中，陌生男声突兀地响起，像打磨过石头的砂纸一样粗糙。  
Mikele试图从他宿醉的混沌中清醒过来，想要狠狠掐自己一下，却发现双手被限制了自由，有什么东西绑住了他。触感是他极其熟悉的。  
灯悄无声息地亮了。  
等到眼睛逐渐适应强光后，他终于意识到自己的处境。空旷的房间，猩红的墙壁，整整一面墙的落地镜子里，映出浑身仅剩一条内裤的他、以及他身后的硕大而簇新的转盘。就像他在Timeo里用过的那种，由木头和铁打制而成的，但绝对比那个更精致。没有星星。没有黄色红色的点缀。只是黑，极致的黑。  
捆绑住他四肢的锁链——姑且称之为镣铐吧，也是纯黑色，前段嵌一块皮革，减少他的四肢与器具的摩擦。  
好看吗？男人双手抱臂站在一旁，饶有兴味地打量他，完全没有罪魁祸首的自觉。一张湮没在人群中的面孔。Mikele深吸一口气。他不记得有见过这个男人。  
你不会告诉我你是谁，对吧。Mikele沙哑着嗓子问，残留的酒液从喉咙涌上来，一股股腥气。像血。  
男人没有回答他，走过来为他扣上腿部的固定机关，没有嵌皮的黑色金属冰凉，紧紧压着他的大腿根部。他颤抖了一下。那双手在热嫩的皮肤上流连，捏起一把软肉，指腹来回摩挲着。  
放我下来。求您。Mikele不抱希望地小声说。男人的手摸到内裤的边缘。  
不！Mikele突然大声叫喊，躁动着，试图挣脱束缚。转盘与躯体相撞的声音沉闷而延宕，他忽然意识到这个房间是装了消音壁的，只不过很少有人把它做成红色。这意味着无论他发出何种声音，都不会有人来救他。  
男人已经知道了。关于他的一切，他的隐秘，他的羞耻，他的甜蜜，他的痛苦。那双手剪开他遮掩下体的最后一块布料。刀尖停在金属的精巧囚笼上，挑逗地敲了几下。  
每一次你被绑到转盘上，我都会观察你的表情。男人说。你很享受，每一次。我很好奇你是怎么忍住不在观众面前勃起的，所以我跟着你去了酒吧。现在我知道了。  
Mikele绝望地别过眼。他想起在舞台上努力压抑翻涌的欲望。在导演向他展示了道具之后，他一直推拒着实战演练。第一次被缚上那个简陋的转盘，他借口上厕所，在隔间里紧紧咬着自己的T恤抚慰自己，贴在冰冷的墙壁上掏出手机，给自己下单了一款贞操带。他穿上它，终于能在同事和观众面前自如地表演。没有人会发现他其实是兴奋的，身体的每个细胞都期望着被粗暴对待，脸上却必须表现出一副不甘被俘的模样。阴茎隔着两层布料、一层金属，在重重束缚下悄悄抬起头，又被外力强硬地压下，鼓胀着，几乎逼得他头脑发昏。他终于记得这是在台上，残存的理智总是暂时占得先机。他带着这饱满的欲望回到公寓，倒在堆满旧衣服的床上。自己也像块破布一样千疮百孔、满是破绽。  
就像现在。  
男人握住紧贴根部的圆环，拨开四周覆盖的稀疏的毛发。  
Mikelangelo Loconte先生。他说，声音像情人般温柔。麻烦告诉我，钥匙在哪里。


	7. 丝袜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikele请Sid帮他一个忙。

中场休息。他放下吉他，走进厕所。快速地解决个人问题之后，他对着洗手池上方的镜子整理被汗水浸湿的头发。  
粗制滥造的水箱像得了重感冒的巨怪，挑战着他的听觉底线，终于不甘地戛然而止。就在重归寂静的瞬间，他捕捉到隔间传来的喘息声。意识到外面还有人，又立刻屏住了。  
有趣的是，他不记得今晚有很多男生来看演出。他犹豫了一下，在敲门和走出去之间来回游移。该死的水瓶座的好奇心。  
裤兜里的手机突然震起来，是Noemie的电话。你和Mikele一起吗？我到处都找不到他。他回答没有，同时已经猜到隔间里的人是谁。  
嘿。隔间的门被推开一条缝，Mikele金灿灿的脑袋挤了出来，脸颊红红的，鼻尖上满是汗珠。快进来帮我个忙。  
为了防止误入，他挤进那个狭小的隔间，然后把门反锁。Mikele正双腿分开站在那里，窄腿的牛仔裤褪到膝弯，不是前两天穿过的有点“危险”的那条，而是换成一条相对“保守”的。不让Mikele在牛仔裤上剪洞有些残忍（它很摇滚！很酷！——意大利人只会这几个英语形容词）。他想起北京演出结束，随行的工作人员——一个腼腆的小妹妹，善意地提醒Mikele，说最好不要穿太过暴露的衣服，随机红着脸加上一句：不是我们的意思。他们联想到当天的直播，然后Mikele说好的，我会解决这个问题。来上海的第一场，也就是昨天，他的牛仔裤里已经有了黑色打底。  
但他没有想到，Mikele穿在牛仔裤里的居然是一条黑色的连裤丝袜。女士的，丝袜。显而易见，那是Noemie的。  
一瞬间，他突然很后悔刚才没有走掉。  
炎热的天气加上舞台镁光灯的温度，即便有冷气，依旧令人生畏，况且，Mikele是不可能待在原地唱歌的。  
所以现在，这条被汗液浸湿的丝袜紧紧地贴在Mikele膝盖上，怎样也提不上去。Mikele右手还戴着护具，更加限制他手指的动作。他脑中浮现Mikele皱着眉脱掉裤子，好不容易将丝袜一同褪下，解决完之后却进退两难的样子。  
他抬起头，在彼此眼中都看到一丝尴尬。  
他记得同女友做爱后的程序，记得自己的手是如何抚过她腿根娇嫩的软肉，记得隔着织物揉搓的美妙触感。Mikele腿部的毛发比一般男性更稀疏，皮肤是肉眼可见的白。不像自己过于消瘦，它们的形状纤细却健康，摸上去也是如此。随着年龄增长，他的四肢似乎比年轻时更圆润了。如果忽略双腿间垂下的那个物件，还挺像女孩子的。  
即使理论上知道该如何处理，真正付诸实践却不是那么容易。Mikele的脸一直很红。厕所又闷又热，隔间也过于逼仄了，两个一米七的男人挤在里面，很快就出了一身汗。他深吸一口气，耐下性子用指尖拎起膝盖处堆积的部分，用力上提，由于动作生疏时不时掐到Mikele的肉，引起几声痛呼。他用眼神示意Mikele小声，毕竟是公共厕所，他一点也不想让其他人误会他们在隔间里干炮。  
终于，那条丝袜被Mikele成功地提到腰间，黑色弹力的织物勒着他微凸的腹部，莫名地让他觉得有些旖旎。Mikele感受到他的目光，欲盖弥彰地将长袖罩衫的衣摆往下拽了拽。他笑了。因为他想起曾在女性朋友的ins上看到过的，和Mikele这件一模一样的上衣。黑色的底料上，铺着大片大片鲜艳的马赛克，还有白色勾线的花和叶，搭配Mikele那头漂染的金发，看起来很像一只彩色的鹦鹉。Mikele把它穿出了自己的风格。他在心里对朋友悄声说了句抱歉，但——Mikele确实比她更适合这件上衣。当Mikele穿着牛仔裤的时候，视觉冲击远远不如现在强烈，黑色丝袜勾勒出阴茎的轮廓和棉质三角内裤的边缘，在罩衫的掩盖下若隐若现。  
Mikele很快合拢双腿，转过身穿好牛仔裤，又将腰带欲盖弥彰地搭在髋部。穿戴完毕，抬头递来一个充满感激的笑，似乎以为这样便可以掩盖他眼底的慌张。  
他知道自己的任务已经完成，便故作从容地接受了Mikele的道谢，踢开隔间的门。Mikele在洗手池边检查妆容，他吹了个口哨，走过去在Mikele屁股上狠狠捏了一把。于是那种奇异的氛围在扬起的肥皂水、笑声和躲闪中消失了。远处传来乐队其他人的讲话声。Mikele在他前面，快步走过明亮的走廊。透过泛黄的牛仔布料，他看到被黑色丝袜包裹的腿和臀，以优美的弧度摆动着，摆动着，一直向前。


	8. 过曝玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikele发现自己赤裸地站在舞台上，他必须完成这场戏。

“停！”  
Mikele被远处的大喊惊醒。是Dove，明显压抑着长时间连轴转的不耐，整张脸皱得像一块缩水菠萝干。  
“你在干什么，Mikele？”他吼，“快回到你的位置！”  
Mikele这才发现自己置身于舞台，Mozart l'opera rock的排练现场，他们个个身穿戏服，正排着第一幕，Meava和Solal站在舞台一侧，他在中央。  
噢，这么说他刚刚出场。  
但紧接着，Mikele觉得有些不对，怎样不对他也说不上来。于是他低头看看自己的双手，没有戴熟悉的腕巾。我竟会忘记这个吗？但为什么双臂会赤裸着？他的蕾丝装饰的绸料袖子不翼而飞。等等。他盯着自己连内裤都没有穿的下半身，大脑迅速响起警戒讯号——他的衣服呢？意识到这个惊悚的事实，冷汗从他背后刷地流下来，被聚光灯烘烤的脸颊却是滚烫，他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛这样一来就可以证明，之前看到的景象都是虚假的。是他劳累过度才产生的幻觉。  
“快点，Mikele。”Meava小声提醒他。  
Mikele迅速地观察四周，Dove还是一脸不爽，Solal掩住嘴悄悄打了个呵欠，Meava看起来只是单纯催促他开始。大家对于他没穿衣服这件事根本没有表示出惊讶。Mikele有些迷惑，难道这是一个集体玩笑，可今天又不是愚人节——  
我为什么认为今天不是愚人节？这是哪一年？他问自己。如果从Solal的头发、Meava的皱纹，以及道具的新旧程度来判断，他基本可以确定是在二轮巡演时期。但这绝无可能。因为他脑中仍有这之后的记忆，除非一切从未发生过。  
显而易见地，他并不真正地生活在这里，他在做梦。  
Mikele试探地问Meava：“我的衣服看起来还好吗？”  
“除了看起来有些小之外，非常完美。”  
他忽略过Meava的调侃，心底的疑虑像干冰一样四处升腾，他努力让自己专心，蹦蹦跳跳地走了一个来回，然后装作激动地跪下，轻轻捧起伴舞的手。膝盖接触到地面的感觉让他觉得非常奇异，舞台上一向很热，所以不穿衣服也不会觉得冷，只是，这种完全暴露的感觉让他感到无所适从。他凑过去一个接一个地亲吻台上的姑娘，她们蓬松的纱裙磨擦着他的双腿，然后是偶尔变换花样的卫兵们，他不着痕迹地拒绝了更吸引眼球的邀请，只是冷漠地送上自己的嘴唇，但最终还是被大力揽到怀里，前胸紧贴着制服上的一排扣子，金属冰凉的温度刺激着他鲜少露出的皮肤。  
我是在演皇帝的新衣吗？Mikele迟疑地自问。但没有人觉得奇怪，没有人故意去看他赤裸的身体。Mikele偷偷地掐了自己一下。快醒过来，Mikele。他咬着自己的嘴唇，不经意对上Meava担心的目光。  
“Mikele，集中注意力！”  
他不情愿地张开双臂，接着说出烂熟于心的台词，他知道他只是假装镇定。不知从哪里刮来一阵凉飕飕的风，让他再次意识到自己是完全赤裸地站在舞台中央。恍惚间，他想起之前似乎也曾梦见这样的情形。总是以自己的窘迫开场，以其他人的失望结尾。是吗？我梦到过无数次吗？  
也许这正是我心中最深的恐惧。Mikele闭着双眼，捕捉到自空中飘来的、玫瑰气味的叹息。那是在演出之前，热情的粉丝们送来的礼物。他每次都挑出一支绽放得最灿烂的，插在化妆台上的矿泉水瓶里。当然，最后总是被转移到Florent的上衣口袋。  
琴键轻柔又坚定地落下，Mikele听到观众席传来响亮的鼓掌声，衣衫轻薄的玫瑰缓缓走来，飞扬的裙角在灯光下染上殷红，就像他抛掷在一旁的丧服，鲜艳得令人作呕。脱下猩红的外衣，他依旧赤裸着，以一种挣扎的姿态面对观众。他真的不明白掌声是献给他的无畏，还是献给他的伤悲。那些人——Mikele用余光扫过台下黑压压的人头，座无虚席的剧场，无疑是梦。他们是想来看我将自己完全暴露，还是——完全没有意识到我的衣服不见了？  
“这很好，我是说，有创作的能力当然很好，但是......”  
他大步走过一扇扇明亮的旋转门，途经一间间紧闭的录音室，房间里的人看起来如雾般朦胧，在他逼人的注视下瑟缩成一团黑影。其实他早该明白“但是”后面的话指向什么。他如坐针毡，对面那人口中吐出的腐烂气味令他紧紧护住胸前的玫瑰。  
Mikele觉得自己的鼻子似乎又被塞住了。这很不妙，尤其在他即将唱到第一个高音时。他觉得自己的声音在抖，是因为太冷吗？沉默的面孔予以沉默的回应，只有耳返中流淌的乐声向他证明，表演还未结束。他居然在害怕。天知道他已经多久没有在台上感到过恐惧，适当的紧张有利于表演，而恐惧只会把一切变得更糟。  
为什么？只是因为我什么都没穿吗？但他们明明熟视无睹。他们看不到我和莫扎特有什么区别，就像他们看不到我有没有穿衣服！玫瑰的发丝像瀑布般从肩头倾泻而下，柔软的手和有力的臂将他包裹在一片暖意中。Mikele熟悉这个动作，他曾在梦里梦外感受过的上百次的拥抱。一开始，他被这双手臂触摸，只觉得痒，而且羞涩。现在，他早已习惯这种拨弄，再也不为耳边充满诱惑的气息俘虏。他专心唱着他的玫瑰，把自己塞进莫扎特的躯壳里，一点一点地。在多少无眠的夜晚，他不停地重复着那些折磨人的高音，就像勇猛的潜水员一头扎进无尽的海。那是一段过于诱人的旅程。是的，他的确看到了海底闪烁的光，等他想起回头看一眼来时的路，却骤然发现：他离岸边已经太远太远。  
他终于将自己成功地融入另一个灵魂。他安稳地漂浮在半空中，直到虚幻的肥皂泡终于不堪重负，啪地一声骤然破裂。  
Florent将水杯重重地放在化妆台上。  
“我明年不演Salieri了。”  
寂静的休息室里，Mikele把滚烫的头搁在桌面上，疲惫地闭着眼。他多么羡慕Florent。他还能够全身而退，不要像我一样。水瓶里的玫瑰因为缺水，已经有些枯萎了。他强打起精神为它添了新的水。  
“我知道了。”Mikele轻声说。他想起在ins上划过的一条条回复，那些无意却尖锐的话语就像玫瑰枝上的横刺。我还愿意这样下去吗？他想起深夜在酒吧前遇到几个粉丝，她们笑着问他最近的计划，他没有忍心告诉她们，事实上他已经黔驴技穷、无计可施了。我的才华在他们面前一文不值。我让你们失望了吗？他记得他在酒精的怂恿下这么回问。女孩们被他的话语中的苦涩击退，留他一人站在巴黎空旷的街道上，摇着头，嘲笑着自己的软弱。  
定音鼓的声音将Mikele拉回舞台。去他的状态欠佳，去他的人言可畏。痛苦总是双刃剑，愉悦也是的。他不清楚现在到底身处哪个剧院，反正无论哪一场，他都会用尽全力去嘶吼，这是他能信任的唯一武器。在嗓音染上沙哑时，他感到极致的痛苦与愉悦。时至今日，他仍然无法断言究竟是他成就了莫扎特，还是莫扎特成就了他。但随着时间的无情流逝，那玫瑰终将枯萎，却是不争的事实。  
他深吸一口气，爬上最后一个高音。  
生活还将继续。帷幕落下，他躺在漆黑而冰冷的舞台上，在震耳欲聋的乐声中模糊了双眼。一片玫瑰兀自飘落在面颊上，余香犹在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前几天有感而发，整理一下索性传上来了。写的时候有些个人情感掺杂在里面，对被雷到的你道个歉w


	9. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikele（Michele）和Florent的Phone Sex。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *泥塑，Mikele=Michele  
> *Flo米  
> *胡萝卜、乳夹、按摩棒、跳蛋和贞操带

Michele被一串铃声吵醒，她闭着眼，从床脚摸到了自己的手机。  
“......谁？”  
同一时间，Florent将面前的笔记本电脑合上，拎起自己的包往公司外面走。Michele，他甜蜜可爱的小情人，在电话里懒洋洋地喊他名字，“o”的尾巴被Michele拉到无限长。从她软糯又沙哑的嗓音中，Florent知道她昨晚又玩high了。Michele是酒吧的驻唱，有时表演会持续到后半夜，她不忍心吵醒Florent，基本每次晚回家都会睡在客房。  
“晚上想吃什么？”Michele问，忍不住打了个呵欠，揉着乱糟糟的头发走到流理台旁，早餐刷过的餐具摆在消毒柜里，她顺手从果盘里挑了一颗苹果。  
“想......吃你。”Florent说。  
“现在？你才刚刚下班吧。”  
“嗯，现在。你这几天都住在客房......”  
Michele从男友的声音中听出一丝委屈，她噗嗤一声笑出来，几乎可以脑补出那双湿漉漉的、亮亮的眼睛，幽怨地瞅着她的样子。  
“今晚你想怎样都行。”  
“那......电话里先让我爽一下。”  
Michele咬着苹果，考虑了几秒钟。phone sex她不是没有玩过，但那是和前任情人在一起的事了，前男友是个又疯又中二的吉他手，跟Florent完全不同。Michele依稀记得，那次的游戏基本抛却了phone的成分，最后只剩下sex，毕竟是年轻人嘛，干柴烈火，容易冲动。  
“我要怎样做？”  
“让我想想......首先，打开冰箱......”  
Michele带着满腹疑问来到冰箱前，她身上只穿了一件吊带衫，被扑面而来的冷气激得打了个喷嚏。  
“第二层的保鲜袋里，有几根胡萝卜......“  
“我不想吃胡萝卜沙拉。”  
“不是沙拉，Michele。挑一根最粗、最长的。”  
“Noooooo！”Michele大叫，Florent这个笨蛋，他不是想——？那太恶趣味了！！  
“就是你想的那样。”Florent努力憋住笑声，他仿佛看到了Michele在电话那头气急败坏的表情，Michele挑食，并且极其讨厌胡萝卜，在Florent吃胡萝卜沙拉时，她总是捧着盘子躲到一边。  
“记得冲洗干净，不用削皮。然后慢慢含进去......不用我说也知道该怎样含吧？”  
“住（知）道啦......！”Michele叼着胡萝卜，含含糊糊地回答，不忘看一眼手边那颗啃了一口的苹果。  
“想象它是我的......”Florent小心地看一眼周围，发现路上的行人并没有注意到他，“阴茎......舔舔它，胡萝卜表面有很多纹路......”  
Michele忍受着嘴巴里胡萝卜散发的气味，向Florent抱怨：“我...唔...就不能，换一根...黄瓜吗？”  
“黄瓜太细了，宝贝。现在走到我的卧室，不要把胡萝卜拿出来，跟我讲讲你昨晚的演出......”  
Michele很后悔自己过于听话，居然真的挑了一根又粗又长的胡萝卜，含着它讲话实在是太难受了，她的法语发音本来就不标准，这下子更是一塌糊涂，偏偏Florent要她重复昨晚唱过哪些歌，喝了那么多杯，她哪里记得住！客人们点的都是些口水歌，根本没有她发挥的余地。酒吧老板几乎每天都要警告她，因为她总是趁老板不注意的时候换歌。撑过前半夜，光顾酒吧的客人一一散去，她才可以尽情唱自己喜欢的曲目。  
“With or...without you...Sex...”Michele赤着脚走到卧室，脚趾蹭着毛茸茸的地毯，她用手再次固定好胡萝卜的位置，从床头的餐巾盒里抽出面纸，草草擦了一下胡萝卜皮上沾染的口水。  
“Sex...什么？”  
“...machine。Flo...我可不可以，唔...不要含着哈（它）了，嘴巴好累...”  
Florent有时会去Michele唱歌的酒吧。他记得第一次见Michele，她上身叠穿着两件T恤，下面配了皮裤和皮靴，半长的金发披在肩上，身体正随着节奏诱惑地摆动。她的身材并不是瘦削型的，隔着松垮的T恤，能看到胸前若有若无的弧度，被皮裤包裹的屁股十分挺翘。Michele无视台下不绝于耳的口哨声，自顾自地扭着，用她甜美的嗓音吼出不忍卒听的下流歌词。这样娇小又肉感的尤物，本应该身穿晚礼服出现在高级餐厅，她的职责就是在男人们用餐时充当那个光鲜亮丽的花瓶，但Michele反其道而行之，她抽烟、蹦迪，和打着酒嗝的男人们对吹啤酒，再用一个响亮的吻打发掉尾随者。Florent记得Michele唱那首Sex Machine，她洁白的腿踩在音箱上，把话筒递给观众，在台下跑调的歌声中偷笑，然后还故意用气声唱了几句，台下又是一阵鬼哭狼嚎。Florent被这明目张胆的暗示震惊到了，也许是无意之举，Michele冲着他的方向挑起下巴，闭着双眼喘了几下，话筒紧贴鲜艳的红唇，她绕着麦架摆动灵巧的躯体，像一条无骨的蛇。Florent看到酒吧老板在一旁紧紧地抓住酒杯，似乎正强忍着把她拽下台的冲动。Michele飞扬的黑色眼线、左脸蔓延的树叶妆容，还有她高亢而有力的歌声......视觉和听觉的双重冲击让Florent念念不忘，终于在不知第几次光顾这家酒吧时，鼓起勇气向Michele搭讪。  
在Michele接受他的表白之后，Florent才知道Michele不光擅长挑逗，更擅长撒娇，她不笑的时候很酷，似乎拒人于千里之外，然而一旦笑起来，总能让男人在蜜罐里跌个粉身碎骨。  
Michele知道Florent很吃这一套，于是试图用撒娇求他放过自己。  
“要知道，Michele，为了陪你玩这个游戏，我浪费了一根新鲜的胡萝卜，你不买菜，根本不知道现在蔬菜有多么——”  
“好啦...唔，我含上就是了...”Michele一听他要报菜价就头大，“我错了...接下来...我唔...要干什么...”  
Florent不想就此作罢。他站地铁站的入口处思考了几秒，果断选择走路回家。他要Michele陪他完成一场完美的phone sex，他可以肯定Michele会喜欢这个。Florent清了清嗓子，冲着话筒说：“为了让你不再犯错...（“你还要玩什么？”Michele在那端警觉地问）拿出衣柜里的那个盒子，你知道的，放着玩具的......”  
Michele从衣柜深处拖出一个白色的纸盒，它很大，装着各式各样的情趣玩具，因为两人作息不同，很少有时间用上这些东西。  
“里面有一个带着铃铛的乳夹，先戴上它。”  
Michele撩起吊带衫，小心翼翼地捏起乳夹，对准左胸，放手的瞬间Michele因刺痛而皱眉，娇嫩的乳头被紧紧夹住，迅速变得红肿，微颤着带动尾部挂着的金色铃铛，清脆的铃声在寂静的房间里格外尴尬。等到右边经历过同样的刺痛，左胸已经开始涨痛了。Michele摸着那两串铃铛，懊恼地堵住发声口，她的小动作立刻被Florent捕捉到了。  
“让它们响起来，Michele，不要违反游戏规则。”  
Michele狠狠地咬着胡萝卜，故意大力拨弄了几下铃铛。  
“倒也不需要你去动它......”Florent嘟囔，“接下来，从盒子里找出来黑色的、吮吸式的按摩棒，我记得是SONA的......你很清楚我们平时开始的步骤吧？对准......现在我不能亲手帮你，只好让它代劳了。”  
Michele看着眼前这个未拆封的包装盒，心中五味杂陈。  
“你先看一下说明书吧...抱歉，应该是长按哪个开关就可以打开了。”  
“不用看，唔...我用过......”Michele深吸一口气，干脆将内裤脱下来，灵巧的手指伸向下面，轻轻拨开柔软的阴唇，摸到那粒微凸的蜜豆，将按摩棒的中空处对准它。  
推开低档，嗡嗡声几不可闻。这一款和市面上的那堆廉价产品全然不同，轻柔的吸吮感让她仿佛置身退潮的海浪，有种被水流包裹的满足感。平时两人做爱时，Florent的口活儿相当不错，算得上是Michele交过的男友中较擅长前戏的一位，她想象这吸吮是Florent的嘴，温柔地眷顾她隐秘的花蕾，于是便情不自禁地蜷起双腿，侧卧在柔软的床垫上。胡萝卜尽职尽责地呆在口中，Michele觉得自己的嘴巴正在抽搐边缘徘徊，但它很好地掩饰住Michele因为按摩棒而发出的喟叹。  
“Flo......它好棒...呜...甚至......”Michele在陶醉中不忘调侃她的男友，“比你的手还舒服......”  
“试着往上调换档次吧。还有......”Florent在听到情人难耐的呜咽声后，迅速反应过来：“可以把胡萝卜取出来了。”  
回答他的是“砰”的一声巨响，Michele直接把胡萝卜扔到了垃圾桶里。  
“我记得这个东西有好多档......呜哇...！”Michele被其中一档的力度直接拍打在岸边，哆哆嗦嗦地努力保持声音平稳：“Flo，你再不回来...我就要忍不住了......”  
“叫给我听，就允许你先爽一下。”  
Michele擅长在舞台上发出令男人饥渴难耐的声音，但那是刻意的，终归还是做戏给别人看。可现在不一样，她无须假装娇媚，刚开始还是羞涩的鼻音，慢慢地演变成小声的呻吟，胡萝卜被抽走之后，就像是打开了什么开关。Michele又往上调了一档，吸口边缘抵着敏感阴唇，蜜穴处流淌的液体挂在丛生的毛发上，也沾了一些在按摩棒前端，她整个下体都在不由自主地颤动，就像站在硕大的音响前，轰鸣声不断穿透她的耳膜和四肢，慢慢逼近临近极限。Michele在开着扬声器的话筒中听到自己放浪的叫声，她喘着气问Florent：“你......你没有外放吧......”  
“没有，我可不想别人听到这么美妙的声音。”Florent在“美妙”这个词上加重语气。  
“哈...那就好...呜...我要......要......哈啊！”Michele扭动着腰迎来了第一次高潮，释放过的蜜豆格外敏感，而下面传来的嗡嗡声还不肯放过她。  
“不许停，Michele......多叫几声，我好久没有听到你在台上发骚了，现在下面已经流出不少水了吧？我挑的玩具不错？”  
何止是不错，Michele已经爽到脚尖绷直，短短几秒之内，她已经迎来第二波快感，手指紧紧扒着床单，胸前的铃铛也宣告快感的强度，阴蒂已经接近麻木，却还在源源不断地为大脑输送信号，小腿肌肉因为持续的紧张而发出阵阵抽搐。  
“Flo......可以...停...了吗？呜......”她用力握着按摩棒，似乎这样可以缓解小腿的疼痛。“腿抽筋了......”  
Florent听到Michele略带哭腔的恳求，瞬间有些心软。Florent知道她非常怕痛，这点简直像小孩子一样。有一次Michele演出不小心扭到脚，Florent给她脱下鞋子、消肿、包扎，中途被踹了好几脚，理由是太痛，她不要治疗。最后还是Florent答应给她买咖啡机，这才肯乖乖配合。脚伤养好之后，她说什么也不肯穿高跟的鞋子去表演，估计是害怕重蹈覆辙。  
“按摩一下小腿，等你舒服一点我们再继续。”  
Michele长出一口气，在高潮退散之际摸了摸小腿，呲牙咧嘴地忍过一阵痉挛。  
“痛......”她小声抱怨，“我明明每天都有锻炼......”  
“需要我提醒一下你的小肚腩吗，宝贝？”  
“好啦......不要讲了！我腿不痛了......”Michele心虚地转移话题，视线在自己软塌塌的腹部流连，倔强地别过头，强迫自己去看Florent的纸盒。  
“接下来是跳蛋，你玩过的。”  
Florent有时会用到跳蛋，它安静地躺在丝绒袋里，旁边散落着几袋一次性润滑。有了之前的准备，跳蛋很容易就滑进体内，无论第几次，Michele都不太习惯这种异物感，但还是按照Florent的要求将它推到深处。  
“放进去了吗？真乖。”  
突如其来的跳动让Michele发出一声惊叫。  
“你做了什么，Flo....！？”她看着手边的遥控，怀疑跳蛋出了故障。  
“我的手机也可以远程操控它，是不是很刺激？”  
Florent说着，跳蛋又震了一下。Michele在电话那头大声抗议。  
“真想看看你现在的样子，Michele......”  
在经过商店橱窗时，Florent有了新的想法，“Michele，含着跳蛋去客厅......”  
话筒里传来迟疑的铃铛声。  
“放心，我暂时不会打开它。”  
“......我到了。”  
“打开鞋柜，你还记得那双鞋子吗？”  
Michele立刻明白了他想做什么：“不！想都别想，我不会穿的！”  
那是他们在逛一家情趣商店时买回来的，一双高到离谱的黑色高跟鞋，做工相当精致，Florent买它更像是为了逗弄Michele，她一次都没穿过，原因无它——跟太高了，观赏性大于实用性，与其穿着它搔首弄姿，还不如结结实实地干一炮。  
也许每个男人都有高跟鞋情结，Florent也不例外。  
“我想看。”Florent说，“穿上它，拍张照片发给我。”  
不一会儿，Florent如愿以偿地收到一条iMessage。Michele站在落地的穿衣镜前，下半身什么都没穿，因为跳蛋的缘故，Michele的双腿不自然地夹紧，但还是努力在镜子前伸展纤细而笔直的小腿，高跟鞋在侧面采取了细带搭扣的设计，黑色的皮革完美契合踝骨的弧度，衬托出Michele偏白的肤色。最要命的是，Michele故意将上半身的吊带衫撩到胸以上的位置，恰好能露出那对小巧的铃铛乳夹。  
“Michele，宝贝...你真好看。”Florent深吸一口气，将长风衣欲盖弥彰地裹紧：“我在街上，看着你的照片硬了......奖励你，去厨房开一罐啤酒吧。”  
“我可以脱掉这该死的鞋了吗？”  
Michele不满地用鞋跟踢踢地板，她从来没穿过这么难受的高跟鞋，似乎专门为谋害女人的足弓和脚掌而设计。精致而昂贵的废品。  
“等我回去亲手帮你脱掉。”  
“下次我一定要给你网购一双大码高跟鞋。”Michele灌了几口冰啤酒，开始对着Florent碎碎念，“比这双还高，让你穿上连路都走不了，哼......”Florent摇摇头，打开了跳蛋开关，不出意外地听到Michele的尖叫：“Flo——rent！！你就不怕我被酒呛到吗！？”  
“抱歉，忘记你在喝酒。”Florent毫无诚意地道歉，“我被你刚才的威胁吓到了，宝贝。”  
Michele双手撑在流理台上，努力维持着艰难的站姿，体内的跳蛋在重力作用下几欲滑落，Michele不断收紧阴部的肌肉，试图让它缩回深处。跳蛋停止震动后，Michele轻喘着活动脚腕，该死的Florent，该死的鞋子。  
“我想回到床上...Flo......”Michele小声向男友撒娇，“站着好累。”  
“好吧，你可以慢慢走回卧室。但不许偷偷脱下鞋子，我能听到它的声音。”Michele的高跟鞋踩在木质地板上，发出清脆的回音，乳夹上的铃铛随着步伐抖动，听起来十分悦耳，“很好，就这样继续......”  
“楼下的邻居绝对会上门投诉......还有，这双鞋子真的不适合走...呜啊啊！！”  
Michele被体内跳蛋突如其来的震颤搞到逼近崩溃，她完全不知道Florent会在什么时候打开开关，他们从未玩过这个，Michele只是在porn里看到过这种情节，女主角戴着跳蛋或震动带去逛街，男主角可以随时操控她的高潮。Michele欲哭无泪地想，Florent绝对、绝对是蓄谋已久。原来刚刚在厨房的时候还是手下留情，没有让她直接面对最激烈的那档。  
“让我猜猜，现在是不是夹紧双腿、尴尬地站着呢，Michele...你已经湿透了吧？”  
Michele在持续的刺激下几乎说不出一句完整的话，只能停下来用手撑着膝盖，等待Florent关掉那个乱来的跳蛋。但它始终不肯停歇，头部的凸纹狠狠刮擦着蜜穴的皱壁，似乎吃准了Michele的敏感带，不断地给予最精准的刺激，她自己都受不了被迫发出的甜腻的呻吟，当Florent终于停下来的时候，她已经无力维持站姿了，湿答答的爱液顺着腿根流淌下来，很快便弄湿了地板。  
“继续，不许偷偷扶着家具，自己站起来。”  
Michele咬着嘴唇，用不住打颤的腿支撑起全身的重量，Florent手里的开关就像个随时会爆开的炸弹，她从未觉得厨房到卧室的距离有那么长，偏偏每次她想一鼓作气、迈开大步走向终点，Florent都像心有灵犀似的按下开关，然后她就被毫无预兆的快感折磨到双腿发软，她无数次想缴枪投降，求Florent让她把跳蛋取出来，但心里那只不服输的小野兽又在蠢蠢欲动，挣扎着不想低头。Michele几乎是三步一停地蹭到卧室，在门口的穿衣镜里看到了自己狼狈的模样。长跑比赛的最后五十米永远是最艰难的，Michele现在就是这样，离床只剩几米了，她实在是没有办法挪动最后的步伐......  
“够了，Flo...停下......”  
“那我就永远回不了家了，你确定？”  
回答他的是一串含糊的意大利语，他从少数能听懂的单词里推测出Michele在骂人。  
“你其实乐在其中吧，Michele，别太小瞧自己。”  
Florent又往上加了一档，直到Michele终于忍不住开口求他：  
“别...别加了......Flo！我不行了...呜......要被你玩坏了...真的......”  
最后的词淹没在小声的啜泣中，Michele总是能拿捏他的心软。  
“太快......呜......”  
Michele瘫在地毯上，已经没有力气去管床在哪里了，她被这颗小小的跳蛋玩弄到腰身酥软、淫水直流，胸前两颗花苞因性欲攀升而加倍涨痛，身上的汗水不知不觉浸透了吊带衫，Michele索性把它脱到一旁。  
“Flo......”Michele软软的哀求声像受伤的猫咪，一下一下挠着Florent的心，“你什么时候回来......”  
“......想我了？还是想我干你？”  
“想...想你......”  
“说实话。”  
“......想你干我，狠狠地干我，我......”  
“最后一步，Michele，你答应了我就回去——为我穿上贞操带。我会让跳蛋一直开着，然后你乖乖地在地毯上，等我回家。”  
“快点......我想要你。”贞操带坚硬的边缘紧紧卡进髋骨，磨蹭着根部敏感的软肉，冰凉的温度让Michele恢复了精神。  
“眼罩，宝贝。”在Florent的低语声中，Michele按照要求佩戴好，摸索着回到地毯上。跳蛋再次缓慢地动起来，这一次，Florent不再跟她说话。被黑暗环绕着，Michele看不见手机，以为Florent挂掉了电话：“Flo...你还在吗？”  
“专心趴好，Michele。”  
就像Florent所说，跳蛋一直开在低档，放在平时，这样的程度Michele根本不会放在眼里。但释放过的身体总是格外敏感，一点点震动都会让Michele忍不住叫出声，持续高潮带来的连绵不绝的快感占据压倒性的胜利，彻底摧毁了最后一丝清醒。清脆的铃音将她从欲望的深渊拉出，又被紧追不舍的跳蛋推回，Florent的声音从扬声器里缓缓流出，她却只能被这些玩具支配着，想象Florent爱抚她、贯穿她的情景。  
“Flo...Florent......”  
Michele用她完全哑掉的嗓子，低声呼唤着Florent的名字：“停下...求你......”  
偌大的空房间里，她的声音显得格外无助。而予以回应的，是无止境的、被迫的欢愉和主动的缄默。

*  
Florent回到家，第一时间冲到卧室里去看Michele的状况，他承认他心软了，在Michele不再骂他、转而哭着哀求他的时候，他几乎是一路小跑着回来。  
Michele浑身赤裸着蜷缩在地毯上，紧紧攥着手机。听到Florent的脚步声，她摇摇晃晃地爬起来，颤抖着跌进了爱人的怀抱。  
丝绒眼罩之后是Michele通红的双眼，以及脸颊上半干的泪痕。Michele看起来过分地可怜，金发软趴趴地贴在汗湿的脸颊上，颜色有些黯淡，她全身的皮肤都泛着粉红，体温高得吓人。Florent为Michele取下贞操带和跳蛋，他的小情人前所未有的顺从，乖乖的地躺在他怀里，低垂着眼，像个被抛弃的人偶娃娃。Florent细细吻着她腿根处被勒出的红痕，在松开她胸前的乳夹时，Michele一把拽住他的袖子。  
“好痛......痛，Flo......”  
Michele的乳头被夹了太长时间，血液回流的瞬间，酸胀和疼痛一齐袭来，泪水不受控制地涌出，她无声地哭着，透过朦胧的泪眼看着Florent。Florent轻轻抚摸着Michele的后背，她吸了吸鼻子，用破碎的嗓音向Florent求饶：“别再玩了......我只想要你进来，干我，不要那些东西......”  
碍事的高跟鞋被Florent解开。他把Michele抱到床上，用嘴唇堵住她的惊叫。夜色刚刚降临，还有一场真刀真枪的性爱在等着他们。  
不知是谁的手机滑落到地板上，通话时间的数字仍在不断跳动，但没人在乎了。


	10. 耳洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个由耳洞引发的故事。

Michele踩着上课铃的尾巴跑进教室，一屁股坐在Florent身边，平复着自己过快的心跳，额头上的几绺碎发被汗打湿了，看起来就像刚刚做完百米冲刺，而Florent知道她其实只是趁着课间偷跑去别班找闺蜜玩、又恰巧忘记了时间而已。  
Florent看着她从衬衫口袋里里摸出一个透明的塑料盒，也不听讲，只是托着腮歪头打量自己。  
他帮Michele把书翻到正在讲的那一页。  
“我不想听政治课。”Michele小声嘟囔，将练习本拿在手里充当摇扇，大大咧咧地解开领口的扣子。Michele完全不在乎内衣走光，被汗沾湿的衬衫布料微微透明，Florent忍不住多瞄了几眼，从衬衫下若隐若现的痕迹判断出她今早穿了深色bra。Michele总是不肯好好系领结，她喜欢把它绑在手腕上，然后再戴几条手链，在上面挂满可爱的星星吊坠。  
“......”  
反正Michele一点都不介意！说实在的，她巴不得全班男生都盯着她的胸看！  
Florent忿忿地想着，胳膊肘被什么硬物硌到了，是一个一次性穿耳器，Michele正拿着说明书仔细研究。  
“你要打耳洞吗，Michele？”  
她神秘兮兮地笑了，把穿耳器塞到书包里，什么都没说。

琴房。  
Michele拿出镜子和化妆包，把眼影盘搁在钢琴盖上，开始思考晚上化什么眼妆。  
“我今晚和Meava她们去唱歌。”  
听到这句话，Florent立刻放下了怀里的吉他。  
“我陪你去。”  
想起上次Michele彻夜不归然后Michele父母凌晨两点call他的情形，Florent就有些心理阴影，仿佛拐骗纯情少女被抓包的恐惧。  
“跟女生耶！”Michele懒懒地扫了他一眼，“又不是跟男人出去鬼混，放心啦。”  
——好像上一次被几个流氓围在街头的不是她一样。  
Michele似乎听到他的腹诽，当即扔下手里的眼线笔，仗着琴房里只有他们两个人，肆无忌惮地就往Florent怀里钻。柔软的、小小的身体，满是橙花和麝香的味道，Michele把束起的马尾解开了，半长的头发随着头一拱一拱，来回地扫着他的胳膊，非常痒。  
”不行，不行......你撒娇也没有用。”  
Michele撅着嘴：“好吧，我现在跟她们讲，这里有只抱抱熊一定要跟着去。”  
“我不想再看到我的女朋友被别人吃豆腐。”  
“说真的......”Michele咯咯笑着说，“之前我一直以为你不会打架，结果那天你一个人揍四个人，简直刷新了我的三观。我当时就在想，原来也有不是书呆子的优等生啊——”  
“拜托，Michele。你不去故意撩他们，他们怎么会堵你！还有因为救你，我的吉他都被他们弄坏了。”  
偏偏罪魁祸首还振振有词：  
“一把吉他换一个女朋友，难道不划算吗？”  
......说得也有道理。

晚上八点，Michele带Florent去了约定的KTV。  
“哇哦，你真的把他带来了！”  
Meava、Claire和Melissa，Michele的闺蜜们把他们围在中间，好像第一次见到Florent似的，以挑剔的目光上上下下扫视，仿佛他是砧板上待杀的鱼。  
“肌肉好少，打架真的靠谱吗？”  
“人家是优等生诶...”  
“哇，你会弹吉他吗？那一定很会唱歌吧，和Michele真是天生一对。”  
“别说啦，今天要让Michele把麦霸的位子让出来！”  
Florent不知道自己究竟喝了多少啤酒，Michele也不替他挡，任凭她们一杯接一杯地灌。他无数次用眼神求助，Michele都装作没看见，兴致勃勃地刷着点歌单，手腕上的吊饰在灯光下一闪一闪。  
Florent终于推开了Meava递来的酒杯。  
“唱歌！合唱！”  
他们被推到小小的台子上，Florent知道自己的脸颊很烫，应该红了一大片，升腾的酒精给了他足够的勇气，凑过去“啵”地一声亲在Michele的嘴角。Michele挑了挑眉，眼神似乎在说“你这算什么”，下一秒Florent的脸就被捧住了，Michele踮起脚，把这个偷吻变成了光明正大的深吻，直到最后一丝氧气被耗尽，他们才气喘吁吁地分开。  
“去趟洗手间。”  
他拉着Michele往外走。  
“这就硬了吗，优等生？”  
Michele故作疑惑地问，唇角的弧度已经泄露了她的心机。Florent最受不了她主动点火。洗手间隔间很宽敞，建造者想必已经料到它之后会怎样被使用了。Florent把Michele按在墙上，她的身体微微颤动着，但仍努力抬起头拉低他们的身高差，那双亮闪闪、湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧锁定Florent，它们是Michele脸上最生动的部位，烟熏眼妆使她看上去比实际年龄更成熟，薄唇上的口红被杯壁抹去了一些，又被Florent吻掉了大半。  
“想操我，嗯哼？”  
Michele将一侧的头发拨到耳后，露出白净纤长的脖颈，她在用惯有伎俩引诱Florent，想让他迅速投降，因为她今晚还有别的计划。  
Florent的手撩开她的校服短裙，露出她娇嫩柔软的腿根和黑色的蕾丝内裤。Michele不穿底裤，他很快就把那角薄薄的布料褪到她的膝盖。Florent脱下她的衬衫和内衣，随手挂在一边脏兮兮的挂钩上。扭转她的身体，让那对发热的乳紧贴在冰冷而坚硬的瓷砖上，解下她手腕上的带子，蒙住她的双眼。  
黑色的制服裙是Michele身上仅剩的衣物，Florent享受不停撩动它的感觉，草草扩张完后，便将早已发硬的阴茎对准Michele的花穴。Michele撅起屁股配合他的动作，好让他进得更深，Michele的体内又紧又热，夹得他几乎要瞬间缴械。谁能想到他们学校最不良、最漂亮的校花，虽然整天四处撩拨男生，看上去私生活混乱，实际上却有一个“乖巧”的优等生男友每天都等着插她的屁股呢？Michele在外面玩得越野，Florent就越喜欢干她，看她被操得无心勾引别人、只能趴在床上求他放过自己的样子。真像一只纯洁的小母狗，Florent边抽插着边想。  
“再深......再深点......”  
Michele不断扭动着腰，双手紧紧地扒在墙上，在被碾到敏感地带时，五指无意识地缩紧。  
隔壁上厕所的人好像被他们吓到了，冲水声和急匆匆的关门声让Florent决心加快节奏，Michele被蒙着眼睛，完全不知道他的打算，由于忽然猛烈的冲击发出一叠声惊叫，又被Florent的顶弄搞得无力多想，如果不是Florent一直将她固定在墙壁上，她发软的双腿根本撑不住自身的重量。  
“轻点......Flo，我站不住了......”  
Michele用黏黏的鼻音请求。  
Florent将她翻转过来，让她搂住自己的脖子——谁说Florent没有肌肉，足够抱起自己的女朋友就好。Michele的腿紧紧夹在他的腰侧，指甲深深掐进他的衣服，甚至皮肉也连带着微微作痛，姿势的调整使得Florent下半身更容易发力，他喜欢看Michele被前后夹击，在墙和他之间无法挣扎、只能任他取夺的窘境。Michele情不自禁的叫声愈发高昂，短靴下的脚趾已经完全绷紧，被丝袜包裹的小腿濒临抽搐的边缘。  
“放过我......Flo.....Florent！！”  
Michele可怜兮兮地喊他的名字，小巧的下巴被捏住，狠狠地亲了一口。  
优等生显然不只是在学习上优秀，某处的尺寸也有些惊人，她觉得下面被撑得满满的，满足得要爆开了，Florent不喜欢太过迂回的方式，每一次都是真刀实枪、用实力让她被操到哭着求饶。但他们还未站着做过，Michele庆幸自己几乎是挂在Florent身上的，等到双双达到高潮时，她已经累得不想再说一个字了。  
Florent终于放她下来，手指意犹未尽地擦过她的臀缝。  
“别......求你了。”  
Michele用卫生纸擦拭着欢爱的痕迹，粗糙的纸蹭过敏感的穴壁，她几乎再次被激起欲望，她扶着墙，试图让自己的腿不要打颤。

回到包厢时，闺蜜们已经准备离开了。她们挨个嘲笑两个人的“走丢”借口，临走时，Meava向Michele比了一个打枪的手势。  
“Flo......”  
Michele一扫脸上的疲惫，挣扎着站起来。  
“你想不想打耳洞？”  
Florent之前就被灌得半醉，一场消耗体力的性爱后，大脑已经拒绝深入思考了。Michele掏出包里的穿耳器，跃跃欲试地看着他：  
“放心吧，我已经背过说明书了！”  
Florent想到上午Michele异常的反应，豁然开朗。原来Michele等的是这个机会。  
“那你怎么不打？”  
“我怕疼嘛。”  
Florent无奈地笑笑，指了指左耳。  
“来吧。”  
Michele把穿耳器拆开，用赠送的酒精片帮Florent简单地消毒。比划了一下位置，针抵在柔软的耳垂上，Florent清醒了一秒钟。  
“咔哒”一声后，左耳垂上多了一个圆形的耳钉。

次日。  
“什么？我有耳洞了！”  
Florent对着镜子满脸惊异，似乎不肯相信自己的眼睛。  
Michele传来的讯息上并列三张图片，分别是不同式样的耳饰。  
“Flo，我终于可以给你买耳环了！！挑一款吧！ur sweet heart。”  
Michele这个家伙......Florent轻抚着自己的耳垂，再看看那几款式夸张的耳饰，感觉自己又离不良学生近了一步。


End file.
